Talk:Great Japanese Empire/@comment-32964013-20170814143401/@comment-17969412-20170817060252
It wouldn't be long before the Singaporean fleet discovers a contact from the distance. A lone destroyer from the Imperial Japanese Navy, matching the signature of a Wakatake-Class Destroyer, briefly popped in and out of the fleet's radar, before disappearing altogether. Later, they intercept a signal being sent inland, possibly to a scouting contingent in service with the Imperial Japanese Army. The Japanese destroyer Kako, the Wakatake-Class that spotted the fleet in the first place, wasted no time sailing at flank speed towards the main headquarters of the IJN... ---- Heijo, Headquarters of the Imperial Japanese Navy Heijo - a bustling portside city, home to one of the largest harbors on the continent. Thousands of buildings dot the general vicinity of the shoreline, overlooking the ocean. The dense streets of the city swelled with people going along with their daily lives. Occasionally, a contingent of soldiers would practice their daily march on the street, but other than that, Heijo was a comparatively unremarkable place in comparison to larger, sprawling cities like Moscow in the East, and even Neviston in the Northwest. However, one structure stood out. A large, old-fashioned, wooden complex stuck out like a sore thumb on the coastline of Heijo, as if it was superficially imposed onto the relatively homogeneous beachline. It was fairly roomy and surrounded by two tiers of walls. 8 towers, all equipped with Type 97 AA turrets, protect the wooden structure from attack. The heavily guarded entrance, which led to a congested street gleamed radiantly with the words: Imperial Naval Headquarters. The Naval Headquarters that housed a portion of the important Admirals of the Imperial Japanese Navy overlooked Heijo Naval Dockyards, one of the many strategically important ship production and repair facilities in the Empire. Nearly 20% of the navy was built in this particular Dockyard, and at any given time, there could be as many as 10 major ships performing resupplies and general maintenance within Heijo's drydocks. The most interesting part of the naval dockyards was the large dry dock that housed the two Kirigamine-Class Battleships - the sheer space needed to house both of these lumbering monstrosities dwarfed almost any other dry dock in the continent. The closest building that overlooked the dockyards was a 5 story tall tower, with multiple diagonal struts holding the wooden building in place. Even though it was a relatively old structure, it was well maintained, with only the occasional creak resonating from it. It's highest floor consisted of an admiral's office, with a balcony overseeing nearly all operations within the naval dockyards. The Gensui of the Imperial Japanese Navy, Okami Yugoro, stood on the creaking balcony, staring off into the horizon. He was in his mid-forties, but his grayed hair from the workload he endured over the long years suggested otherwise. His elaborate uniform, adorned with medals from his long service with the Imperial Japanese Navy, contrasted to the rather simple and plain uniforms worn by even the lower admirals of the navy. He leaned on the balcony, his face relaxed as he scanned the dimming horizon. A firm voice called out from behind him: "Yugoro!" Yugoro glanced back, before looking on into the horizon. A wide-eyed naval officer, dressed in a simple white uniform. His disheveled hairstyle, as well as his unkempt uniform contrasted with the well maintained Gensui. "I bring grave news!" The naval officer enthusiastically cried, "The Singaporeans have landed on the Northern Territories of our Empire! These Army bast-" Yugoro, initially taken aback by the brash officer, quietly motioned: "Now, now. You haven't introduced yourself yet..." "Y-Yes! I am Ike Ebizo, Kaigun-chusa of the Imperial Japanese Navy! I bring grave news from the North. The Singaporeans have landed and established a military outpost." Ebizo expected an outrage, but to his surprise, the Gensui merely stared straight ahead without moving his head. The commander temporarily opened his mouth, before Yugoro gave a start, questioning - "Who sent you to debrief the situation?" Ebizo stood there, silent, before slowly muttering - "I...barely la-landed here 2 hours ago. The guards just let me in. Nobody else in the Naval High Command has been notified of th-" ...and they brought an entire fleet?" "Y-Yes...sir. We cannot reliably sortie our fleet to contest the waters as of yet." Yugoro merely nodded, not even turning his head towards the officer. "Great adversity has a beauty...it is the fire that tempers the blade. Where there is no peril in the task, there can be no glory in its accomplishment." Ebizo inched closer to the Gensui, awkwardly resting his arms on the balcony. Trying to spark a casual conversation, he timidly slurred: "H-Have you heard of Kekistan's surrender? I-it...hundreds of thousands of Kekistanis are trying to find their way inside this Empire to 'liberate Europe'." The Gensui, emotionless, softly uttered, "Yes...nationalism has done its bloody work...another thousand souls battered and broken, cast aside like spent torches..." "...Y-Yes...and have-ve you heard of the current projects lined up for the Imperial Japanese Navy? The Kirigamine-Class?" "Monstrous size has no intrinsic merit unless inordinate exsanguination is considered a virtue." With the final cold statement from Yugoro, Ebizo was in no mood to continue the conversation and slowly backed from the balcony. Before Ebizo turned around and headed for the exit, Yugoro sighed and commented: "I have learned many lessons in my years serving this navy. You know, I joined the navy with the same wide eyes as you. I've seen great accomplishments; I've seen the horrifying abyss that stalks us from the shadows in the east. We are all headed for it." Ebizo, shocked by the Gensui's lack of confidence facing the Empire's enemies, blurted out: "Yo-You think we will lose against these Korean demons?! Th-" "I have been to Korea, to Russia, to America, to China. Our adversaries aren't ants ready to be squashed by an oversized boot. The task ahead is terrible, and overconfidence cannot be tolerated." Yugoro reached into his pocket, took out a cigarette and lighter, and quickly lit a cigarette. Continuing to stare at the blackening horizon, he grumbled: "I do not know when the next war will occur..." Silence. He glanced behind him. Ebizo disappeared. Shrugging, he took a puff from his lit cigarette and watched as the skies slowly turned from dim orange to eerie dark - as black like death. The full moon reflected on the ocean, making the water shine throughout the night. It would be an hour before Yugoro would go back into his personal quarters. ---- OOC: yeah i dunno either